Poly(etherimide ester) elastomers comprised of the reaction products of (a) a diol, (b) a dicarboxylic acid, (c) a poly(oxy alkylene)diamine, and (d) a tricarboxylic acid or its derivatives are known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,734 and 4,556,705 to McCready and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,688 to McCready et al. These poly(etherimide ester) elastomers exhibit excellent stress-strain properties, low tensile set, high melting temperatures and/or excellent strength/toughness characteristics as well as superior flexibility which are especially suitable for molding and extrusion applications.
It has now been discovered that poly(etherimide ester) elastomers can be provided which exhibit improved hydrolytic stability while exhibiting the advantageous properties of the class of poly(etherimide ester) elastomers. These poly(etherimide ester) polymers are advantageous for use in applications requiring good hydrolytic stability of parts fabricated from poly(etherimide ester) elastomers.